Jurisdiction Of Sorts
by enigma-kar
Summary: NCIS/Bones crossover. In which two teams fight over jurisdiction, authors become acquainted, certain conspiracy nuts go crazy over FBI concrete and Palmer has a girlfriend. Randomness written for my sister.


**Disclaimer: **The below characters belong to their respectful owners. I am merely borrowing them.

_First _Bones_ fic, which I've crossed over with _NCIS_. :P Thanks must go to Lys, who did not stop pestering me about watching _Bones_, until I actually did. It did pay off though and I am now a _Bones_ fan - thank you. :D_

_This is dedicated to my sister - who demanded a fic in which she was Palmer's girlfriend. :P Enjoy! _

* * *

Jurisdiction Of Sorts

"You know, looking at revolting remains in the middle of nowhere was not really what I had in mind," Angela Montenegro complained as she trekked along behind her four colleagues. "Remind me again why I had to even come?"

"Because the bones were discovered half buried in concrete of the FBI's underground car park," Special Agent Seeley Booth answered, "And there is no way I can get a warrant to disassemble it."

"It'll be fine, Ange," Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan reassured her friend, turning around to face her. "Just give us a rough sketch of the face and you can get back to the Lab."

"Thanks, sweetie," Angela smiled at her.

"I believe I would be of better assistance back at the Lab, too," Brennan's assistant, Dr. Zack Addy stated.

"Dude, you spoke my mind," Dr. Jack Hodgins agreed. "Unless, there are some lovely concrete fragments which I can sample."

"It's just concrete," Booth pointed out. "How special can it be?"

"Oh you have no idea," and he received four sceptical looks in reply. "Come on, it's FBI concrete. You never know what the FBI are hiding in their concrete."

"You seriously think there is something special about the concrete used in FBI buildings?" Booth asked.

"You probably shouldn't encourage him," Angela cut in before Hodgins could reply and the two of them shared a look.

"Come on, guys!" Brennan called to them and they realised her and Zack were already ahead and examining the remains. There was no flesh left on the bones, only half of which were visible above the concrete and around the skeleton's neck was what looked like a set of dog tags.

"Photos, Zack. If you would," Brennan said, pointing out the dog tags and her intern obliged.

"Of course, Dr. Brennan,"

"So, what have we got, Bones?" Booth asked, using the nickname he had for her, as he reached the crime scene.

"Concrete fragments – excellent!" Hodgins exclaimed before Brennan could reply and Booth rolled his eyes, muttering something about 'squints'.

"You should try and contain your excitement at that," Zack told him, deadpanned.

"Male, about 5 foot, 10," Brennan replied and she would have continued, but stopped at the arrival of six newcomers. "Can I help you?" she asked, looking up at the grey haired man.

"Yeah, you can start by moving away from these remains," he told her gruffly.

"I'm sorry?"

"We don't want the remains compromised," another younger man, who looked slightly like Booth, answered her.

"Compromised? If anything you're the ones compromising the remains," Brennan said, getting up and brushing her hands.

"Who exactly are you?" Booth asked, before his partner could do something rash.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS," the grey haired man answered.

"NCIS? What's that then?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service," a somewhat fierce looking women the other side of Gibbs, answered.

"Naval?" and Booth laughed. "This is FBI, you've got the wrong building, guys."

"Should have guessed; bloody FBI. Fornell sure has a lot to answer to," Gibbs muttered with a shake of his head.

"Fornell?" Booth raised an eyebrow. "As in T.C Fornell?"

"You know him?"

"Well, I am FBI. Although, I used to be a sniper for the army, before becoming an FBI agent working with Bones, here. Saw things you'd never believe, back then."

"Oh, I dunno," Gibbs muttered, turning away.

"Gibbs was a marine sniper," one of the NCIS agents stated.

Booth's face instantly softened, "I guess you'd have some idea then."

"Yeah."

"Anyway…" another one of Gibbs' team cut in, sensing his boss's tenseness. "If we could get back to the remains, you'll see those dog tags actually identify the victim as a navy lieutenant. Which means it's in our jurisdiction."

"Dr. Brennan," it was Zack. "He's right, these tags are navy issue."

"Thank you for your co-operation," Gibbs said. "Ok, McGee pictures, David sketching, DiNozzo escort…"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm the finest anthropologist in this country," Brennan hissed angrily.

"Dr Temperance Brennan? Anthropologist extraordinaire and best selling author?" the one called McGee suddenly gushed.

"Yes," Brennan answered, with a frown.

"I… I'm a huge fan of your work. Timothy McGee," he offered his hand, which Brennan simply stared at. Behind the probie, Tony rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, kid, she's like that to everyone," Booth told him.

"Although, my pen name is Thom E. Gemcity," McGee continued, completely ignoring Booth.

"Thom E. Gemcity?" Brennan's eyes widened and she accepted his hand, shaking it enthusiastically; oblivious to the shocked looks everyone was giving them. "I loved your last book. The dynamics of Agent Tommy and Mossad Officer Lisa are perfectly written. I am most looking forward to your next book," and she completely missed the dirty looks Ziva and Tony were giving them.

"Thank you," McGee replied. "And your latest - number one on the New York Bestsellers list for six weeks. That's amazing."

"Why thank you," Brennan responded, her smile turning to a look of shock as Gibbs slapped McGee across the back of the head.

"McGee," he said pointedly.

"Yeah, Boss. Photos, I'm on it."

"Good. Now, DiNozzo, please escort Dr. Brennan and her people off the premises. And Ducky," Gibbs turned to the man in the bow tie, "you can start your examination."

"Of course, Jethro. Mr. Palmer," and the medic with his assistant started forward, after muttering a quite apology to Brennan.

"Woah, hold up there big fella," Booth interrupted loudly and everyone looked up, pausing in their work. "You can't 'escort us off the premises'. These remains are just bones. You need an anthropologist if you want any chance of solving this. Dr. Brennan in the finest in the country."

"Yeah, we heard her tell us that before," Gibbs replied. "Now, if you don't mind," he pointed to Zack. "You."

"It's Dr. Zack Addy, sir." Gibbs nodded and pointed in turn to the others, receiving their names in reply, before starting his sentence again.

"If you don't mind, Dr. Addy, Dr. Hodgins, Dr. Brennan, Miss Montenegro and Special Agent Booth – we have a crime to investigate."

"No," Brennan stated bluntly. "No way. You have no hope of solving this crime without the help of an anthropologist, no offence," she added to Ducky and his assistant.

"None taken, my dear," Ducky replied, earnestly. "I daresay you are more adapt than I at anthropology."

"Duck..." Gibbs growled.

"Thank you," Brennan told their medic, her tone still brash. "You should listen to your medic, Agent Gibbs. He has more sense than you seem to."

"Harsh," Tony muttered, receiving a glare from Gibbs. "But you're harsher, right, Boss."

"Damn right I am, DiNozzo. And you lot are leaving right now,"

"It might just be me, but I am sensing some real anger here," Hodgins stated, to which Zack and Angela nodded.

"I know my opinion doesn't really matter," the medic assistant Mr. Palmer spoke up.

"It doesn't, you autopsy gremlin," Tony cut in.

"Tony!" Ziva protested and received a sorry look in reply.

"But, uh…" Palmer continued, ignoring Tony's glare. "Why can't we both work on this together?"

"Oh, I like him," Angela flashed a grin his way. "Cute and smart."

"Sorry, Miss Angela, but I've already got a girlfriend," Palmer said, pushing his glasses back up his nose as they threatened to slip down.

"Ha!" Tony began to laugh, before pausing. "Wait, you do?"

"Yes. Her name's Anita and she thinks I'm cute and smart, too," he gave a fond smile.

"I have been told I am cute and I am probably the smartest one here," Zack pointed out, earnestly, to Angela.

"No offence, honey, not really my type," Angela apologised.

"Oh."

"I'll explain later," Hodgins told his friend, who nodded in thanks.

"I hate to interrupt you conversation here, but we've kinda got a more important situation here. You know – the dead guy buried in our FBI car park," Booth pointed out, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Thank you, Booth," Brennan said, appreciatively and Gibbs, too, nodded his thanks.

"I, too, agree with Agent Booth. We should work on this possible murder, rather than discussing how someone looks," Ziva agreed.

"Spoil sport," Angela muttered, out of ear shot of the NCIS woman.

"So, we work together on this one, boss?" McGee asked, sounding hopeful at the chance of working with Dr. Brennan.

Gibbs looked in turn at both his team and Brennan's. "Fine. Ducky what we got?"

"Male, 5 foot 10," the medic stated.

"That's what I observed earlier," Brennan told him and they shared a smile.

"And that's all you'll be observing today, Dr. Brennan, Agent Gibbs," the stranger, who suddenly appeared, told them collectively. He was backed up by two others, all of them dressed in dark suits and looking gravely serious.

"What?" Gibbs demanded.

"I agree," Brennan added.

"Alright, who are you then?" Booth asked, with a sigh as he prepared to take out his FBI badge.

"That's classified," the stranger stated bluntly. "You'll be escorted from this site in a moment after you have collected your equipment. Any samples you have taken already will be handed over to my associates."

"Escort us from the site? This is FBI. We're FBI. You can't escort us from our own building," Booth responded.

"I'm afraid we can," was the only response they received.

"Oh, this is like Men in Black – Brilliant!" Hodgins said, in hushed excitement and Zack rolled his eyes.

"We're not going anywhere," Tony spoke up. "Not until we see a warrant."

There was a flourish of paper and a warrant was produced.

"Oh," Tony muttered, watching as Gibbs perused the warrant. "Boss?"

"These guys have full control of this crime scene," Gibbs admitted, gruffly.

"But… how is that possible? Booth?" Brennan asked. The FBI agent took the warrant off Gibbs and frowned. He then nodded and gestured to the others that they leave.

"We're leaving?"

"Sorry, Bones. But that warrant is direct from The Pentagon."

"The Pentagon, oh this just gets better and better," Hodgins muttered, the gleeful tone clear in his voice.

"Come on, guys. Let's leave them to it," Booth told them.

"So, I came out here for absolutely nothing. Great," Angela muttered sardonically.

"McGee, DiNozzo, David. That means us too," Gibbs half shouted. "You too, Duck."

"Coming right now, Jethro," the medic said. "Until next time, Dr. Brennan." Brennan nodded to Ducky while Angela gave Palmer a little wave.

"I hope we don't meet again, Agent Gibbs. Anthropologically speaking our two personalities do not collaborate. Sorry," she gave him an apologetic smile, which left the NCIS Special Agent completely speechless.

"Coming from her, that's almost like a thank you," Booth assured the fellow sniper, before offering a hand, which Gibbs too. "Until next time."

"Until next time," Gibbs agreed with a rare smile and the two of them left on good terms.

As the two teams went their separate ways, Hodgins turned to Booth, "So, FBI concrete, aye. What'd I tell you."

Booth rolled his eyes, "Shut up you squinty conspiracy nut."

"You know, he actually took that as a compliment," Zack pointed out and Booth sighed, running a hand through his hair as he did.


End file.
